Lo que el viento nos dejo
by MyobiXHitachiin
Summary: ONESHOT!... Algo extraño le a sucedido a Alfred... aunque claro, Inglaterra esta feliz con el cambio  Arthur&lovely Alfred


_**Lo que el viento nos dejo**_

Indicaciones de texto:

_Pensamientos_

**Diálogos**

((Comentario de la autora))

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Mathew y Arthur empujaban un carrito con dificultad, parecía que las ruedas estaban a punto de zafarse debido al peso; no se alcanzaba a distinguir que es lo que transportaban, sólo se podía apreciar un enorme bulto cubierto por un mantel blanco

**-¿demonios… como es que llegamos a eso?-** se pregunto el ojiverde

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Inglaterra como siempre llegaba puntual a la reunión, caminaba tranquilamente por los solitarios pasillos, el eco era lo único que se escuchaba en éstos.

Al abrir la puerta se sorprendió un poco al ver a Estados Unidos ahí, ya que era el ultimo en llegar a cualquier compromiso.

-**Hola Iggy!-** le saludo sonrientemente el ojiazul

**-No me llames así idiot-** tomo asiento en su sitio, tomando su maletín, saco unos documentos y se dispuso a revisarlos, ya que eran los que llevaba preparados para su discurso

-**Ahh! Vamos! no seas tan amargado!-** hizo un puchero infantil

El de cejas gruesas solo se limito a bufar, ni siquiera se tomo la molestia de mirarle. Sabía que no valía la pena.

Habían transcurrido varios minutos.

El americano le miro incomodo –Arthur… yo…-

**-Que quieres?-** le respondió de mala gana y miro de reojo

**-Mmm... quieres ir a comer algo después de la reunión?-**

**-Me llevaras al Mc'Donalds?... si es así, no gracias- **el rubio volvió su mirada a la lectura

**-No pensaba en ese lugar- **intento no sonar molesto

**-Y cual seria entonces?... no creo que conozcas otro-**

El ojiazul frunció un poco el entrecejo **-pues decide tú … eres el exigente aquí**-

**-Disculpa!... Yo no tengo la culpa de que comas porquerías!-** ((de hecho la tiene jaja)) se levanto dando un manotazo a la mesa completamente ofuscado-

**-Pero... Arthur por que siempre te exaltas tanto...-**

**-Cállate!-** le encaro **–y si me vas a llevar a comer… donde sea esta bien, mientras no sea de tu comida chatarra!-** le miro con el ceño fruncido-

**-Porque siempre reaccionas así conmigo?-** tenia su rostro un poco entristecido, pero eso cambio rápidamente, tanto que el ingles ni lo noto**- apuesto que si Francis te invita vas encantado… -** cerro levemente los puños **- "si llévame a algún bonito lugar…"**—intentó imitar al mayor

**-Ah! -** en su rostro se notaba un tenue sonrojo **-c-como t atreves a decir eso!-** ahora el molesto era él - **Además... -** se cruzo de brazos y giro su rostro hacia la izquierda **-La comida del wine bastard es deliciosa- **le dijo ya más calmado

**-Pero miento o no?... niégalo...-** Alfred no parecía él, tenia algo raro

La gruesa ceja del mayor tembló **-Si, es verdad! Contento!... Pero sólo es por su comida! , no por que disfrute de su compañía!-**

El americano se levanta de su sitio sin poder mantener mucho el equilibrio **-me parece que si lo disfrutas- **se le acercaba lentamente **-tan refinado… y ese acento suyo… como si estuviera vomitando el muy canalla-**

**-Qué!... Que rayos pasa contigo!-** no comprendía por que su ex colonia actuaba de ese modo tan raro e impropio d él

**-Lo que pasa es que tal vez … y digo que tal vez-** la mirada parecía soñolienta y las palabras le salían graciosas** -Francis te gusta más que yo-**

**-****What****the****... -** se quedo sin palabras… que es lo k acababa de decir el tonto de Alfred? ** -Como si eso te importara! Dejamos de ser hermanos! Porque habría de quererte mas que a Francis!-**

Se le escapa un pequeño hipo -**Porque eres un cejudo estúpido que no sabe lo que tiene al frente-**

**-A quien llamas cejudo! idiot!... Y que es lo k tengo enfrente!... A ti? A un mimado que hace lo que quiere cuando se le place!- **

**-Tú…- **se tambalea peligrosamente

Miro como el menor se tambaleaba _-eh... esta ebrio?_**- **fue el pensamiento del ingles **-Ah?-** se le acerco lentamente **-apestas a alcohol!... Como t atreves a tomar justo antes de una conferencia ****stupid****!- **intento tranquilizarse,no era bueno ponerse alterado en un momento así** -Vamos**- le sujeto de la cintura y paso el brazo del otro sobre su hombro **-Te llevare a tu habitación... Les diré a los demás que tenias asuntos que atender con Obama-**

El americano se acerco al oído del más bajo, para luego depositar un pequeño beso detrás de ésta -**sabia que caerías en mis brazos pronto-**

**-Q-Q-QUEEEE!- **lo empuja al suelo, llevándose inmediatamente la mano hacia su oído, completamente sonrojado; mientras el ojiazul se queda sentado en el suelo dando pequeños sollozos

**-A-Al?... Estas bien?**- se acerco agachándose para quedar a la misma altura -**humm... Vaya que estas ebrio, no sabes ni lo que dices...- **le extendió la mano** -Vamos déjame llevarte a tu habitación antes de que lleguen los demás y te vean en estas condiciones-**

De pronto se escucho el rechinar de la puerta, el ojiverde no se percato de ello ya que Alfred hacia ruidos raros… quien diría que estaría en esas penosas condiciones, y eso que el creía que era inmune a la bebida

**-¿A-Arthur?-** un tímido chico con un extraño rulo y un oso en sus brazos se le acerco **–¿que es lo que ocurre?-**

Al escuchar otra voz Alfred decide gritarle un cordial: **-Vete idiota!-**

**-Aaahh no le grites así a tu hermano, tonto!- **le regaño justo como lo hacia cuando éstos dos eran pequeños y comenzaban a pelear **-Matty! Que bueno que hayas llegado, ven ayúdame… Alfred tomo demás y no pueden verle así-**

**-Hai!-** puso a su "compañero" en el suelo y se acerco a los otros dos –**es extraño que él tome**- dijo con un hilillo de voz mientras también forcejeaba –**pero mmh… donde lo llevaremos? Las personas están comenzando a llegar–**

**-Ahh no te preocupes, podemos llevarlo a la enfermería, encerrarlo ahí hasta que se le baje; mientras tanto tu y yo acudiremos a la reunión, alegando que tuvo un asunto urgente con su jefe-** le sonrió al chico que de un momento a otro parecía desaparecer ante sus ojos

**-Oohhh… buen plan**- le devolvió la sonrisa **–pero como lo trasportaremos hasta allá sin ser visto?-**

**-Bueno… -** miro hacia todos lados, fijo su vista en un punto para después levantarse e ir hacia él **–Ésto nos ayudara**- Al parecer era un "carrito" donde se transportaban documentos e incluso podía ser usado para bocadillos.

Matthew hizo un poco mas de fuerza y levanta a su hermano del piso... **-Se ve mal-**

**-Y vaya que lo esta… no a dejado de decir incoherencias- **Alfred solo reía entre dientes **-De que te ríes tarado?-** le mira de reojo **-Como siempre Matt y yo terminamos cuidando de ti... No se supone que eres la primer potencia mundial?-**

El americano le mira medio dormido** -Eres tan guapo Iggy... te comería completo-** Esas palabras hicieron sonrosar las mejillas de su hermano

**-…- **le mira con los ojos en blanco y sonrojado ** -N-no digas tonterías!...- **mira al canadiense** -Ves Matt, como te acabo de decir... balbucea estupideces que no vienen al caso- **

El canadiense trago saliva para luego mirar a su "ex padre" **- Se... Señor Arthur... Alfred ya me había hablado de esto antes-**

**-Disculpa?- **le mira intrigado

**-Que ya...- **se sonroja mucho más** -me había hablado de el... de esto...-**

Tardaron un poco en colocarlo en el carrito, pero parecía que resistiría perfectamente

El mayor da un suspiro** -vaya que es un idiota, y luego dice que yo soy el ebrio desinhibido... por cierto... Como haremos para que no lo vean en estas condiciones?-**

Matt le pone su chaqueta encima de la cabeza **–así?-**

Le callo una gotita por la cabeza -**creo... que no funcionara- **

**-Entonces… con… con que lo cubriremos?-** el ojivioleta parecía nervioso

-humm- Inglaterra puso su mano derecha en la barbilla en símbolo de estar meditando –bien…-

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Y así fue como ahora ambos terminaron en esa situación tan extraña

_-Estúpido gordo emancipado_- pensó para sí el ingles mientras pasaba su antebrazo por la frente ya que ésta estaba sudorosa debido al esfuerzo **–bien, hay que doblar ésa esquina y llegaremos a la enfermería-** él otro sólo le miro asintiendo, también estaba un poco sudoroso.

Al entrar, se pudo apreciar que no había nadie, lo cual agradecieron enormemente.

Quitaron el mantel que cubría el cuerpo de Estados Unidos para luego volver a forcejear y llevarlo a rastras (literalmente ) a la camilla. Después de un rato de arduo esfuerzo lo lograron, cayendo exhaustos al suelo

**-¿!Dammit!... como puede pesar tanto!- **se quito el saco para así darle un poco mas de ventilación a su cuerpo sudoroso

-**B-bueno… come demasiado-** atino a responder el menor

**-Pues hay que ponerlo a dieta o un día de estos cae sobre alguien y lo aplasta!- **tomo una hoja de papel que encontró en el escritorio para hacerse un poco de aire

El americano comenzó a quejarse en su lecho, lo cual hizo que Arthur y Mathew se acercaran para comprobar que no había nada malo con él.

Lo que no esperaban era que Alfred atraparía a alguien en sus brazos, tomando por casualidad a su hermano

**-A-Alfred! Suéltame!- **intentaba soltarse el canadiense

**-Ahh!... Suéltalo Alfred! **-le dijo al notar k lo capturaba e sus brazos-

**-Ven Arthur quédate conmigo-** dijo de pronto el ojiazul

**-Ayúdame Arthur!... me… as...fi…xia!-** el menor de los hermanos comenzó a ponerse morado

**-Ahhhh! Matty!... Y... El es Matt!... Increíble que no lo reconozcas!-** lo tomo por la cintura y lo jaloneo, intentando zafarlo del agarre del otro –_maldita sea!-_ pensó

**-Noo!... Arthur!... ese es Francia que intenta alejarte de mi!- **hizo más fuerza en su abrazo

**-Q-qué!... awwhhg-** seguía forcejeando **–de que hablas!... él es tu hermano! Suéltalo! Vas a matarlo!-**

**-Van... a… matarme- **decía medio inconsciente a falta de oxigeno el ojivioleta

Decidió soltar a Mathew** -Alfred si que tiene mucha fuerza a pesar d estar ebrio-** una gotita recorrió su frente

Rápidamente el yanqui soltó el agarre para tomar esta vez a Arthur el cual en cuanto sintió los brazos del otro intento soltarse, no quería terminar muerto

–**No me dejes**- susurró el ojiazul, parecía mas tranquilo. Ante esto Arthur no hizo mas que quedarse estático, luego de un breve "lapsus" logro pronunciar palabras

-**Matt!... ven ayúdame-** se removió un poco

**-Ahh... ahhh... **– giro su cabeza hacia todos lados **-mejor quédate ahí… yo me encargare de la coartada para ustedes dos-** y de esta manera salió corriendo por la puerta.

-_Maldicion_… **Matt! Traidor!- **dijo, mientras intentaba alejarse del abrazo del otro.

Cansado de luchar contra los fuertes brazos de Alfred, se queda quieto entre estos **-eres un niño mimado-**

-Mmmmm- el menor acaricia su rostro contra el cabello de Arthur **-que lindo estas mi amor-**

**-Q-que cosa!-** levanto el rostro sonrojado **-me... Me estas confundiendo idiot! y no soy tu "amor"!- **apretó fuertemente sus ojos

El yanqui suspira pesadamente y se queda quieto… totalmente dormido

**-Demonios... Ahora me usa como oso de felpa**- frunció el ceño a más no poder.

La respiración de Alfred se hizo más calmada y aflojo un poco la presión que ejercía sobre Arthur, éste al sentir el flaqueo del agarre se separo lentamente de él para no despertarle **-Si que eres un tonto-** le dijo acariciándole levemente el rostro. El otro sonrió tiernamente entre sueños ante el cálido contacto

**-Diablos... si que puedes llegar a ser lindo… **_justo como antes_**- **acerco su rostro peligrosamente al del americano, olfateando su aliento tan dulce y a la vez tan amargo debido al alcohol. Sonríe para sí mismo **-Hum...-** toma el rostro del menor con una mano y se acerca más, para darle un beso en la mejilla **-Ojalá volvieras a ser mi linda colonia-**

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos. Pudo notar que el otro comenzaba a hacer visajes de incomodidad, toco su frente; se sorprendió al ver que la tenia totalmente caliente, al parecer fiebre

-**Mm fiebre…- **se levanta y va por un paño mojado para así ponérselo en la frente **-al parecer no t sienta bien el embriagarte- **El menor comienza a sudar y a tener la respiración más dificultosa; se sacude en la cama tomando las sabanas y moviéndose de un lado a otro –_tal vez una pesadilla?_- pensó el ingles

**-Mejor voy y llamo a alguien...- **al meter la mano a su bolsillo se dio cuenta de que había dejado su celular en el maletín... y no podía dejarlo solo en esas condiciones_ -demonios_-. Vio como Alfred se agitaba de un lado al otro **-Será mejor que lo despierte, aunque con eso termine mi propia paz- **Alfred se tapo hasta la cabeza con la sabana... de pronto dejo de moverse, lo cual preocupo aún mas al mayor

**-Ah...?- **se acerco para quitar la sabana de la cabeza del otro **-estas bien?- **al mirar sólo se encontró con la ropa de Alfred... –**Pero… que…**- De pronto algo se removió entre las ropas... parecía como si algo pequeño tratara de salir de entre ellas. Movio las ropas del menor para ver de que se trataba, estaba comenzando a entrar en pánico. De un momento a otro, asoma la cabeza un pequeño rubio de brillantes ojos azules

**-A-Arthur... me... Encogí~****!-** en niño hizo un puchero de angustia terriblemente tierno

**-WHAT THE HELL!-** debido al impacto de la imagen se fue hacia atrás, cayendo hasta el suelo en su trasero **-E-Esto no puede ser...- **El pequeño rubio le miro desde su sitio con los ojos vidriosos -**E...E...Eres... Adorable!**- se apresuro levantarse para abrazarle con fuerza

**-Ahhhhh...?- **el acto de Arthur hizo que al ojiazul se le colorearan las mejillas de un lindo carmín

**-Lovely lovely!**- restregaba su mejilla contra la del ahora pequeño Alfred. En esos momentos no pensaba en otra cosa... Ni siquiera que aquello era sumamente raro... Como es que había vuelto a ser su adorable niño?

**-Arthuuuuurrrr~- **aullaba el pequeño sin poder hacer nada

**-Q-Qué pasa?- **le miraba con los ojos llenos de fascinación

**-Ni siquiera me vas a preguntar que me pasooo?-**

**-Oh emm – **carraspeo su garganta** -si... Claro... Qué te paso?- le seguía abrazando con fuerza**

**-Quería hacer un experimento para reducir a Matthew, pero al hacerlo se revirtió en mi... como no me paso nada, pensé que no había funcionado… creo que estaba equivocado porque... pues… me provoco una ligera borrachera y luego esto- **Agacho la mirada en señal de arrepentimiento

**-P-Porque querías reducir a Canadá?-**

**-Para que no creciera más-**

**-Y... ¿Ser mas fuerte k tu? ¬¬ -**

**-S-Si- **agacho un poco más su cabecita

El ingles sólo soltó un gran suspiro** -Tenia que ser…**_Pero bueno... Resulto algo bueno_- se notaba su enorme felicidad

**-E-Estas feliz?-** le miro con un puchero de reproche

**-N-No!-**únicamente giro el rostro un poco sonrojado al verse atrapado -Mm ahora hay que ver como te volvemos a la normalidad

**-Pareciera que si... - **le volvió a mirar con recriminación

**-Pues si! Si lo estoy... Extrañaba esta forma tuya… P-Pero esto t pasa por querer hacerle eso al pobre de Matty!-**

**-Mmm… pero-**regreso el rostro al lugar de antes

**-¿Pero?-**

**-Yo... tú no entiendes-**

**-Entender que? Que eres un tonto egoísta?-** el niño hizo un puchero… comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente

**-Ahh! N-No llores… -** se alarmo** -volveremos a la normalidad no te preocupes!**- le abrazo fuertemente para consolarle

**-ARTHUUURRR-** se apretuja contra el mayor

El ojiverde aspiro el cabello del americano, lo cual hizo que las mejillas del otro se sonrosaran -**Eres tan lindo asi**-

**-Pe-pe… Arthur- **se abrazo más al cuerpo del otro

**-Ah?...-** Baja la mirada para verle al rostro **-que pasa?- **le dedico una dulce sonrisa, tal y como las que le dedicaba hacia más de 200 años

El niño levanta el rostro, con los ojos vidriosos **-te quiero Arthur-**

El corazón del ingles latió muy rápido **-Ah... Ah... También te quiero!-** le abrazo con más fuerza-

**-Si pero yo… yo te quiero de otra forma-**

**-Ah?-**

**-S-Si…-** cerró sus ojitos

Arthur pego su frente con la de Alfred **-Y de que manera es esa?-**

**-Te… Te amo-** apretó mas sus ojos y se sonrojo hasta las orejas… pasaron unos segundos, el mayor aún no decía nada, así que el ojiazul abrió sus pequeños zafiros y le miro

**-Confundes las cosas... -** le besa la frente en forma fraternal. Esto hizo que el pequeño frunciera el ceño

**-Q-Qué pasa?-** noto que los ojos del pequeño comenzaban a llenarse de lagrimas **-N-No llores**-le dolía verle así **-Q-Quieres una hamburguesa?-**

**-Nooo~! Quiero a Arthur!- **sollozo y limpiaba sus lagrimitas con su mano

El corazón del ojiverde bombeo muy rápido **-P-Pero si ya me tienes, no lo ves?-** le abrazo contra su pecho

**-Pero… ahora nunca serás mío!~-** hundió mas su rostro en el pecho del mayor

**-…!-**

**-Buaaah~!-** El otro… no dijo nada... Simplemente le beso la mejilla; haciendo que el chiquillo se calmara un poco

Le sonrió y acaricio la cabecita **-lindo…-**

Este se volvió a abrazar a él, ya que no sabía que decir ni que hacer. Arthur continuo acariciando la cabeza mientras le miraba con mucho amor

Alfred siguió acurrucado en el pecho de "su Iggy", pensativo… **-Llévame a tu casa, estoy desnudo y muero de frio-**

**-Ah -** Se quedo de piedra -… Es verdad... Vamos- le puso su chaqueta, la cual ahora le quedaba grande, tomo la ropa de Al; para luego cargarle a él en brazos. El niño se sujeto fuerte al cuello del mayor. Se dirigieron a la salida

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Tuvieron la suerte de encontrar rápidamente un taxi, subieron en él; Arthur se acurruco al pequeño para que estuviera mas cómodo -_mm…que cálido se siente_**-** pensó Alfred, el cual poco a poco fue cediendo al sueño

_-Lindo...-_ sonrió el ojiverde, para luego besarle la frente.

Después de unos minutos, llegaron al hogar de Arthur, el cual aún llevaba en brazos al pequeño mientras éste dormía.

Alfred se aferraba a la chaqueta que olía tanto a Iggy

El mayor abrió con dificultad la puerta principal; subió las escaleras para llegar a su habitación y recostarlo en su cama, la cual lucia enorme a comparación de su niño, el que ahora se removía un poco para terminar por despertar levemente

Se le acerco para verle de cerca **-dormiste bien?-** le sonrío tiernamente

**-Mmm… tengo un poco de hambre**- dijo tallándose los ojos

Dio un enorme suspiro _–Viniendo de ti_, **era de esperarse**-

El niño se siento en la cama y mira al ingles con suma ternura, lo cual logra sonrojar hasta las orejas al otro debido a lo adorable que lucia** -A...Ahh…Quieres una hamburguesa?-**

-**Si por favor-** le respondió esbozando una hermosa y radiante sonrisa (como sólo él puede darlas)

Arthur no resistió más... Le abrazo con fuerza **-bien... Espérame aquí-** Tras decir eso se levanto de la cama dirigiéndose afuera.

Alfred se quedo algo trastocado por la reacción del ingles. Pero le gustaba que fuera tan cariñoso, de hecho era la primera vez que era tan lindo con el desde aquel 4 de julio. Pensaba en que tal vez era mejor quedarse así.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Mientras tanto en la cocina…

Pensaba en prepararle una hamburguesa, pero éste siempre se quejaba de su comida... **-Mmm... Mejor pido a domicilio-** un aura afligida le rodeo

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Luego de hacer la llamada al restaurante de comida rápida, decidió volver con Alfred... Sabia que debía de aprovechar todo el tiempo posible mientras tuviera esa forma

Abrió la puerta **-****Regrese…-**

**-Hola~ **-saludo lo más entusiasmado que pudo

Le volvió a abrazar** -Eres demasiado lindo!-**

Acepto el abrazo y lo correspondió con todo su yo -**Así que… De esta forma si te gusto verdad?-**

El mayor se separo del abrazo para mirarle **-Por supuesto!... Solo así logras ser adorable ****¬¬ -**

El pequeño abrió mucho los ojos, pero se quedo callado... _–"sólo así le gustaba a Arthur"-_

Miro la expresión del menor** –N-No... yo… yo no quise decir eso...-**

**-Entonces…?-** le miro con intensidad

El otro mordió su labio inferior... Ahora k le hiba a decir **-Emm...- **Para su buena suerte... El timbre sonó, parecía que el repartidor había llegado... ahora entendía el termino "comida rápida". Corrió hasta la puerta-

Cuando el ojiverde salió, el pequeño susurro algo: -**No importa… Si le gusto así a Arthur… Me quedare con esta forma para siempre-** agacho de nuevo su mirada, quedándose de nuevo sólo y pensativo

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Luego de un rato, Arthur volvió a la habitación con una bolsita en mano y en la otra un refresco grande** -Aquí tienes-** le sonrío mientras le extendía ambas cosas **-Tal y como te gustan-**

**-Gracias- **Dijo tomando la bolsa y el vaso para luego extraer la hamburguesa desde el interior, sorbió un poco del refresco, ya que sentía la boca seca, dio dos mordidas a su "comida" pero se quedo mirando la nada... pensaba: -_Así te gusto mucho más verdad-_

Vio como el menor se quedaba "congelado"** -Te encuentras bien?-** Le dijo acercándose al rostro del pequeño para hacerle reaccionar** -No te preocupes, veré como regresarte a la normalidad-**

**-Esta bien… decidí quedarme de esta forma para siempre… **_si así te gusto…-_

**-Q-Qué! Como puedes decir eso!**- le frunció el ceño

**-Así... diciéndolo- **al mayor parecía que le explotaría la cabeza debido a esa excusa –**Yo… Yo quiero estar con Arthur...-**

**-Ahh…?-** se sonrojo **-P-Pero... – **No supo que decir ante esas palabras. Mientras tanto el niño volteo su rostro y continúo comiendo

Da un suspiro hondo mientras le mira comer; si que es tierno y adorable, pero también extrañaba al Alfred que le molestaba con cada silaba que salía de su boca, y sentir sus fuertes brazos abrazándole _–AHHHHHHHHHHW! Pero que estoy pensando!_- Sacudió un poco su cabeza

Alfred solamente comió callado sentía que estaba arruinándolo más cada vez que hablaba… pero no pudo evitar preguntar…

-**Nee… Arthur… me quieres?- **no se atrevió a mirarle

-**Ah?... Sabes que si, fuimos hermanos después de todo-**

**-Si, pero esa no fue la pregunta- **frunció un poco el entrecejo

-**Ya te lo dije... -** dudo un poco **-Te quiero... A pesar de todo- **se mordió el labio; ¿porque era tan fácil hacerle decir verdades con ese aspecto?

**-Pero no me amas?**

**-A-Amarte?- **Eso le desconcertó **-Pues... Creo que si lo hice... Cuando éramos hermanos**

Alfred Se quedo paralizado, el trozo de hamburguesa que le quedaba se le cayo de la mano al igual que la mitad del refresco, todo el cobertor quedo manchado... corrió fuera de la habitación dejando a Arthur solo

**-Alfred!-** intento detenerlo, pero el pequeño fue mas veloz **-Qué rayos sucede con él?... –** Suspiro **-Y ahora debo de lavar el cobertor- **una gotita cayo por su cabeza

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Alfred entro a la cocina, escondiéndose dentro de una de las alacenas del ingles, sollozando y maldiciéndose por no poder retroceder el tiempo, a la época donde Arthur le amaba... había dicho "creo que si lo hice"…

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

El ingles salió a la búsqueda del menor **-Hey Alfred! donde te metiste!- **Al ver como no respondía, se comenzó a preocupar.

De pronto escucho un sollozo... Siguió el sonido intentando no hacer ruido para evitar que huyera

**-Humm... parece que viene de la cocina…-** Se adentro lentamente dirigiéndose a una de las alacenas grandes, que era donde guardaba su té y en el cual su ex colonia siempre se ocultaba cuando no quería verle después de una reprimenda.

Abrió la puertecita pausadamente **-Al?... Qué sucede?**- le abrazo sin siquiera esperar respuesta

**-Tu… ya no me amas-** sollozo un poco mas fuerte

**-Acaso eso te importa tanto?...-** su mirada entristeció **-Me abandonaste, eso fue porque también dejaste de amarme no?-**

**-No… No fue por esoooo, ni siquiera me preguntaste el por que lo hice… quería crecer, quería ser fuerte y así poder protegerte-**

**-Protegerme?- **rio con melancolía** -rompiéndome el corazón lo lograrías?-**

**-No lo entenderías! por que no quieres hacerlo, porque no me amas! JAMAS LO HICISTE! ME DISTE FALSAS ESPERANZAS!- **apretó mas las manitas contra sus ojos

El rostro de Arthur denotaba sorpresa **-Qué!... Que nunca te ame!... Falsas esperanzas!... Tú... Tú eras lo unico que me interesaba! Te cuide, vestí, eduque... Cómo dudas de mi amor!-**

**-PORQUE ENTONCES YA NO ME AMAS!-**

**-Porque... Porque...- **Se levanto de pronto apretando los puños-** me rompiste el alma y corazón!- **Dicho esto dio media vuelta y se fue, ya estaba harto, las cicatrices se estaban borrando, pero ahora volvían a abrirse... Derramo unas cuantas lágrimas mientras se dirigía a su habitación -_estúpido Alfred_- pensó mientras se limpiaba el agua salada de sus mejillas**.**

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Alfred se quedo ahí, encogido... sentía vergüenza, sentía demasiada tristeza, seguía sollozando... y lentamente volvió a la normalidad. Continuaba tomando sus rodillas con los brazos cruzados delante de ellos. Quería morir

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Al llegar a su recamara, se tiro boca abajo en la cama, sollozo mientras mordía su almohada... no tenia ganas de verle, ni hoy, ni nunca.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

El americano no se movió, ni siquiera noto que había crecido, sus ojos ardían, al punto de dolerle... se quedo dormido en esa posición.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Cuando por fin se tranquilizo un poco, comenzó a preocuparse por ese tonto... Así que decidió ir a ver como estaba _-Bah no se porque me molesto tanto_- pensó al momento de salir de si habitación.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

**-Alfred?-** Le llamo tranquilamente -**Oye! Despierta-**

El ojiazul abrió los ojos lentamente... dio una pequeña mirada a Arthur y volvió a cerrarlos **-Me voy a casa-**

**-Me parece bien... Cuanto antes mejor- **Se levanto y puso una tetera con agua a calentar para beber de su delicioso té -_idiota…y yo preocupándome por él-_

**-Me pasas mi ropa- **soltó ácidamente el yanqui

**-Ve tú por ella, estoy ocupado... Además, ni siquiera estoy viéndote**… _ como si quisiera hacerlo_- pensó sonrojándose

El otro sólo le lanzo una miradita de odio y salió a buscar la ropa. Saco su celular de entre los bolsillos **-Hola Matt, ven a buscarme estoy en casa de Arthur...-**

Dio un bufido... Detestaba que siempre dependiera de los demás... -_Ese tonto… sólo se podía depender de uno mismo no?-_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

El menor se vistió lo más rápido que pudo y salió hacia la puerta de Arthur... pero antes se dirigió a la cocina donde estaba el egoísta ése

El ojiverde sintió la presencia del otro a sus espaldas **-Se te ofrece algo?- **Le pregunto mientras llevaba la taza a sus labios

El americano se acerco a él, le quito la taza violentamente, tomando a Arthur del brazo y jalándolo para darle un beso apretado en los labios, el cual sólo duro 3 segundos -**Me voy adiós!-** Salió de la habitación y luego de la casa, mientras Matt le esperaba en el auto afuera

El inglés sólo pudo reaccionar después de escuchar el portazo de la entrada principal; abrió los ojos desmesuradamente **-What the hell!-** su rostro se torno rojo debido a la vergüenza y al coraje... Como se atrevía ese idiota a besarle así como así

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Alfred había perdido esta partida, pero quedaba con la satisfacción de que Arthur se acordaría de él... En por lo menos una semana; esto hizo que sonriera de medio lado mientras su hermano arrancaba el auto.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_**N/A**_

**Emm… pues esto… surgió gracias a mi amorsh Cami (odia que le diga así jajaja)**

**Es sólo un oneshot… espero que en verdad les haya gustado y no sientan que perdieron el tiempo **

**AMO DEMASIADO A CHIBI ALFRED! Es tan lindo, adorable, apachurrable!~**

**Dasdasdas... ya pues… me tranquilizo jajaja**

**Ya me voy que tengo que levantarme tempra D=**

**Bye bye~**

**Cuidence ;D**

**PD.**

**Respecto al titulo… soy mala para eso… discúlpenme jajajaja –se cubre los tomatazos-**

**PD. 2**

**Perdonen si tiene faltas, ya no pude revisar bien porque me muero d sueño y quería subirlo hoy -w-U**


End file.
